Total Annihilation Last Resource
by Carnal Pantheon
Summary: Its D-day far in the future. The Arm invades a beach shoreline controlled by the Core. An action packed fight insues in a storyline somewhat like D-day for us. Please read and review. I hope you like it.


Total Annihilation  
  
Last Resource  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Vengeance  
  
Commander Valdimire Counter, a battle field commanding officer, sat tensely in his Hammer's cockpit with lights flashing all around him in rapid succession. Their long rocky, perilous voyage neared its end.  
  
The Ocean Crawler that he was in, or better known as the Stealth Transport, lurched violently, striking yet another boulder on the ocean floor. Valdimire, also called Val, could tell the pilot was backing up and starting a climb that would bring them over the large stone. Val jerked as the transport clipped a section of cragged rock. Tools flew everywhere, and a loud crash could be heard. The transport suddenly tipped vertical. A Peewee from the front lines lost it's footing and soared backwards through the tiny enclosed hanger. Val instinctively flung out his left arm to block the Peewee from smashing into the back wall. The smaller Kbot slammed into him and was stopped at a death shattering speed. The infantry unit's head halted directly in front of his firing cannon, and the slightest touch of the trigger would send his puny friend to the other end of the hanger in a heap of scrap metal.  
  
The transport finally leveled off from the climb as a repair Kbot aided the damaged Peewee. Val retracted his firing arm, and took a glance out the side view port. The convoys of transports were rising fast out of the deep blue sea. Every five seconds they elevated another fifteen feet. Escalating even higher up, the water became lighter as the sun beamed down on it with dazzling golden rays of luscious splendor.  
  
A second jolt occurred as the Ocean Crawler emerged out of the water. Val's life flashed before him in a mind twisting agony. He remembered very few times of happiness and joy. He had been in wars for all his life and was taken away from his parents at the age of eight to help in the cosmic war that was desolating the entire galaxy. The Arm and the Core had been engaged in a never-ending antagonism that had depleted and decimated more than a million worlds. What few worlds that remained plentiful and intact, were being fought over and consumed completely in wars that ruined that habitat and resources. It was a fight to the end, and the only acceptable outcome for either side was the total annihilation of the other.  
  
There were times when the Core had the advantage over the Arm, and were so close to ending the war, but the opposite side always came back, and took back what was theirs, and vice versa. The power always sea-sawed back and forth between the two rivaling forces. The meaning of their fighting was totally forgotten from years of onslaught. The two sides just blasted away at each other, fighting for dominance and control. What few people that are left in the galaxy are completely ambivalent as to whom to put their trust in. Both sides were fueled by anger and vengeance, but the Core seemed to be more ruthless, and had a stricter form of government than the Arm. The Arm was also more lenient about failures and problems than the Core was. Some people thought of the Core as bad, and the Arm as good, but neither side had a common interest in the good of the people.  
  
The only good memory that flashed past Val was when he had gotten married to his wife Meghan. Tragically however, she was killed in an invasion that had leveled the entire city that they were living in. Val hadn't been killed because he was, as always off at war, and was actually defending the city at the time of its fall. He wanted to blame himself for her death but he came to the truth and realized that the Core must be stopped once and for all. He was enraged in fury on a scale ten times higher than the one before. He worked harder to defeat the Core armies since then and had worked his way up to battlefield commander, what he wanted from the very beginning. Other than that, there were no other good memories, so he wondered why his life had flashed before him in the first place. He had nothing to live for. His entire family was dead, and he had no one to care for. Perhaps he didn't care whether he died or not now. He was exhausted beyond imagination, and was tired of fighting even though his anger had fueled him through battle after battle. He had seen enough of it.  
  
The transport finally came to a complete stop and alarm sirens blared all around him. The Arm units inside the transport twitched uncomfortably. The forward hangar bay split from the middle, and the two long horizontal doors made a large opening for the units to fit through. The front lines cautiously stepped forward, knowing that if anyone were to go, it would be them. Val recharged his plasma cannons, and made last minute adjustments. Finally in a full dead on sprint, the lines of infantry Kbots emerged out of the transport, and onto compacted sand that quickly converged into dirt.  
  
Firing as he went, Val made it out of the hanger into broad daylight with the rest of his squad. Taking a quick scan around the place, he noticed that they were on a long beach, and the enemy was positioned in bunkers in cliffs and large towers. He noticed the rest of the convoy unloading their troops onto the shore. Enemy A.K.'s blasted away at the new arrivals. Core twin plasma cannons named Punishers, were firing persistently at the Arm units. Val, inside his Hammer, moved up the bank, and took cover against the side of a tower. A few other units joined him.  
  
"All Arm units, get some cover now!" Val ordered.  
  
A Storm Kbot trying to get cover near Val, was unexpectedly pummeled with enemy laser fire. The missile launcher Kbot was blown to pieces, and it's tattered frame damaged beyond repair. It slumped down in a heap of metal, non-functioning.  
  
One by one the Arm units took explosive hits, and were laid to scrap. A few found cover enough to stay in for a while, but the Core defending units found their marks.  
  
"Hammer-1A, this is Jethro-5C4, we need some cover to do our damage when we exit the hanger from Stealth Transport-7X3."  
  
"I've got you J-5C4." Val replied across the battlefield. Val then pointed with his firing arm to three of the four other units next to him crouching for cover, "You three, follow me."  
The four of them dashed across the field to where the last Stealth Transport was unloading its troops. Explosions ignited their way and the sound of roaring cannons being firing in anger nearly deafened them. The transport, just a few feet away from reaching the shore, was violently struck by oncoming plasma cannons that ripped the back of the hangar open. The Ocean Crawler suddenly began to drift back into the ocean as water poured into it from the aft. A few Jethros could be seen sliding down the metal plank, and into the ocean. They became utterly useless and powerless after touching the water. Their pilots were instantly electrocuted. Four or five had now slid into the water. The transport was loosing its ground fast. In a last attempt to unload its units, it hurriedly opened the bay doors, and units could be seen shoving their way through half opened doors, trying to escape the water. A few were damaged in the frantic commotion, but several of the Kbots made it onto the shore, only to be pounded with enemy fire.  
  
"Jethro-5C4, are you there? I repeat do you copy?"  
  
"Alive and well commander. Clear the way for us." The missile launcher Kbot responded, readying his birds for flight.  
  
"You three," Val pointed to his three comrades, "Let's go."  
  
The four of them rotated to face the opposition just as the Stealth Transport became engulfed in water. It sustained a few more hits before it had thoroughly sunk. Val fired his dual cannons, and aimed at the cliffs. Large chunks of rock plundered down from plasma blasts that made huge indents in the precipice. They were immediately responded with heavy fire from a Punisher on the top of the cliff. It fired with great precision, and nailed the Warrior Kbot in the head, sending it blasting off into the opposite direction. Val aimed at the twin enemy cannon and pelted it with rapid fire. A small explosion rocked the Punisher as it began to emit smoke and fume.  
  
The Peewee next to him took a direct hit in the chest. It was shaken by the hit, but managed to stay upright. Moments later it was struck again by another plasma blast, but this time it didn't recover.  
  
Val tuned into all the network chatter, trying to help someone in need. He heard, "I'm hit! Someone help me . . ." the transmission ended. Val assumed the unit was destroyed. More chatter arose.  
  
"Cover me! I'm taking a beating!"  
  
"I've got you Ham-2C4."  
  
"They're too powerful!"  
  
"I see some dropping out of the main gate, let's blast them as they come through."  
  
"I can't sustain much more, I need some help now!"  
  
"Moving into attack position."  
  
"Help is on the way War-22EF."  
  
"Main firing system down . . . systems malfunctio . . . Agh! I'm done for!"  
  
Every Arm unit that had said something over the netcomm, was now gone. "This is getting me no where." Val said to himself. He returned back to just blasting every Core unit that twitched. Rotating, and looking upon the hills for enemies, he quickly caught sight of an A.K. inside a bunker trying to take aim at him, but he reacted fast and blasted furiously at it. After several shots, he finally sent the enemy infantry Kbot into a heap of flames.  
  
"Let's get some cover now!" Val said to the Zipper that was accompanying him. They swiftly made their way across the line of fire, and against the side of the cliff once again. Val glanced across the horizon, and saw chaos.  
  
A nearby Bulldog suffered a hit that blew off the top hatch. The pilot scramble out of the tank as fast as he could. Just after he had abandoned the unit, a laser blast exploded the vehicle, and sent metal debris everywhere. A few Fido's were laid to waste by a single Punisher just as three Stumpy Kbots took deadly blasted that put them out of commission.  
  
Everywhere Arm units were being destroyed, and torn apart. A Flash there, a Luger here, and tons more units were on the brink of destruction. Explosions and thunderous crashes sounded ceaselessly. The sounds of heat seeking missiles winding high up into the air, and then the long drop downwards until they found their deadly marks was a horrific nightmare come true. Dragon Teeth had been laid all across the bank to block an invasion army from getting through to the main gate and passage way, but fortunately they had already destroyed a few of them to create a large enough path for the Arm units to fit by.  
  
"This is BFCH-1A, I need a Sniper Kbot over by the north gate now." Val requested.  
  
"Commander, this is Mav-3D4 ready for some action." A Maverick replied, dashing to Val's side.  
"Do what you were made to do. Snipe them out." Val ordered.  
  
The Maverick Kbot moved closer to the cliff for better cover, and then aimed in on a few enemy infantry Kbots in a cliff side bunker. "Cover me commander."  
  
Val motioned for the Zipper to follow him once more into the heat of battle. Enemy tanks were now flowing out of the main gate and onto the beach. Val targeted an Instigater and blasted the traction plates out of alignment sending it into an uncontrollable fate. The fast movement Kbot next to him conflicted damage upon a Raider by pouring laser fire across its hull. Val finished it off with two plasma cannons that shredded it to small pieces. The enemy units then seemed to notice him, and swiveled their firing cannons towards them. Val quickly moved back and hugged the cliff with his backside. The Maverick Kbot let loose a fury of bolts upon a larger bunker. He deliberately struck the face of the cliff just above the bunker sending large boulders imploding into the bunker and smashing it into only a few inches of space. Val commended the sniper Kbot for his nice work and realized that the unit was not any AI soldier that you pick up from the back ally's, he was a trained fighter and a skilled veteran.  
  
The Maverick gave no heed to the compliment and took aim at another Punisher atop the hill. Moments later the defending twin plasma cannon was nothing more than an inferior waste pile.  
"All right you two, let's blast our way through to the main gate." Val said just slightly nicer than he would have said if he had ordered it. Turning around, his eyes caught a Triton taking a large beating from two Goliath's. Val tightened up on his trigger, and unloosed a firestorm of cannons. The outside hull on the closest Goliath became indented with handfuls of blasts. The enemy tank started to swivel its turret towards Val, but the friendly armored vehicle smothered it in a fatal hail of plasma bursts. The second Goliath, confused and outnumbered began to retreat when the Maverick sunk four shots in its starboard hull. With the Triton saved, Val and his two Kbot companions surged forward against a horde of enemies. The Zipper dashed ahead and cleared a Slasher out of their paths. At the same moment, a Raider found its mark against the fast moving Kbot, exploding it into a ball of flame.  
  
Val turned around to address the Arm units while Mav-3D4 took care of the Raider.  
"All units, this is BFCH-1A, make your way toward the main gate, we've got to attempt to breach their fortress. I repeat, all units report to the main gate, your help is needed."  
  
Moving forward like a mob of angry lunatics, the complete Arm army surged toward the main entrance. The Core units that had come out of the gate and onto the beach were now depleted. With the Arm units out of the defenders view atop the hill, the remaining Core Kbots made their way down to protect the only way in.  
  
Val being the bravest, he boldly led the way into dark slightly inclined rooms that were full of heavy machinery. The chambers were damp, and uninhabited. He motioned his comrades forward, making his way cautiously to an opening in the opposite side of the cave.  
  
Reaching the exit out of the first room and the entrance into the next, everything remained deathly still and silent. No sign of Core units had been spotted. Val rushed into the exit, and came upon a large incline. Giving no thought, he rushed to the top, where lights suddenly appeared, though dull. He could hear engines running, along with large turbines. The units behind him followed very slowly, and alert. Val finally reached the opening from the long steep tunnel into the next chamber. Only this time, resistance ambushed them…  
  
  
  
A loud eruption from outside the Piranha that General Kail Maheir commanded, brought in cheering as the crew realized they had gotten a direct hit.  
  
"Sir, we've got a lock on the next target." The targeting officer indicated.  
"Good. Fire torpedoes three and four!" He ordered.  
  
"Firing torpedo numbers three and four sir!" The firing controller confirmed.  
  
The torpedoes were unleashed in utter silence. After a long ten seconds of total muteness, another loud explosion filled their ears. More cheering occurred.  
  
"Excellent job men. Our warships no longer have to fear the Core torpedo launchers that defended this bay." Kail reported. He then motioned towards his comm officer, "Give our Destroyers the all clear signal. I can't wait to see the looks on the Cores ugly faces when they realize that a full Armada of Warships are at their heels. Great job everyone, you've done well."  
  
  
"Commander sir, the Piranha's have given us the all clear signal. It's safe to move in now."  
  
"Understood. Give the order to move our fleet closer into the bay. Keep the Carriers farther back, but let them launch all the planes they want." The commander replied happily.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Commander Lance Tralk walked out of the main bridge area, and onto the over looking deck. With the Arm command ship, Leveler below him, he could barely hold in his excitement. The ships engines rumbled as they began the steady move forward. After a few exhilarating minutes of pure anxiety, the task force of Warships finally crept into the cove.  
  
A line of about 20 navel vessels stretched horizontally facing the Core defenses, which could barely be seen above the cliff. Lance gave the final command for his ships to fire.  
Deafening eruptions filled his ears as simultan-eously each warship fired its guns in anger utter anger. It was like nothing Tralk had seen before. Blast after blast struck the Core fortress and leveled hundreds of buildings, which seemed to fall over and topple onto each other. Complexes burst into flames in mere seconds as sky scrapers collapsed into heaps of rubble. A loud wailing alarm blared belatedly as screams and shrieks rose up from everywhere at once.  
Just then, nearly a hundred Arm bombers and fighters combined roared overhead in a glorious trembling. A few enemy units staggered out, injured or damaged into the battlefield, the bombers made short work of them. A few Core fighters suddenly appeared out of no where, but the fighting turned into short dogfights, that inflicted no damage to their planes.  
  
When all for the enemy seemed to have been obliterated, Lance gave the halt order. Their ships suddenly ceased fire, and smoke billowed up into the clouds. Painful cries could be heard miles away. Mothers sobbing over lost ones, and dead could be seen as far as the eye could reach. Day seemed to turn into night, as hell seemingly reined on Triclarium. The commander nearly felt sorry for the Core, but not quite. The Arm army had tried for years to penetrate into this sector of Core territory. After eight consecutive defeats, they deserved the honor this time. Lance finally turned away and returned to his post after minutes of staring at the destruction they had generated. Victory was theirs once and for all. 


End file.
